Gary Smith
Gary Smith is a student at Bullworth Academy, and is a apart of no cliques. Voiced by Peter Vack, he is the main antagonist of Bully. Character Description Gary wears a green Bullworth sweat vest, and black school slacks. He has a silver watch on one wrist, and a sweatband on the other. He has short brown hair, and has a notable scar in one of his eyebrows. Characteristics and Personality Gary is described by Algernon as a sociopath. He admits that he suffers from ADD (attention deficit disorder) and believes that he is more intelligent than others, wanting to take control of the school. One of the townsfolk speaks poorly of Gary's mother, and Mr. Smith shares Smith's surname and complains about the state of the family. Towards the end of the game, several townsfolk make comments about Gary's bad behaviour and unstable personality. Role in story Gary and Jimmy become friends at the beginning of the game, with Gary introducing Jimmy to the school and the five cliques in the school. Gary tells Jimmy of his plan to take over the school and the two, occasionally with Pete Kowalski work together (although Gary frequently bullies Pete). However, Gary stops taking his medication and becomes increasingly paranoid, believing that Jimmy is plotting against him. Gary then leads Jimmy into a trap, forcing Jimmy to fight Russell at the end of Chapter One. However, when Jimmy prevails, Gary disappears into the background, creating trouble for Jimmy where he can. Gary first convinces the Preppies to turn against Jimmy, claiming that Jimmy said that Tad Spencer was inbred. Gary then again disappears into the background, but also turns the Nerds against Jimmy, telling Earnest Jones (Nerd leader) that the pair could take over the school. After Jimmy defeats the Nerds, Gary turns the Townies against him and convinces them to start an open war against the Bullworth population. Jimmy then also loses control of the five school cliques and is expelled by Dr. Crabblesnitch, who was informed by Gary that Jimmy marked the Town Hall. Whilst Jimmy is fighting the Townies, Gary becomes Head Boy at Bullworth, and manages to start a riot on the school campus, with the four cliques openly attacking each other. Jimmy, Russell and the Townies manage to take control of the school again by defeating the clique leaders. Jimmy and Gary meet once again, with Gary leading Jimmy to the school roof where a fight begins. Jimmy beats Gary, with the pair falling through the glass roof and into Crabblesnitch's office. Crabblesnitch, after being untied by Jimmy, expels Gary, who is then dragged out of the office by Jimmy. Despite being expelled, Ms. Danvers continues to make announcements over the public announcement system calling him to Crabblesnitch's office and small talk claims that he is hiding in the bell tower of the Academy. Glitch People report spotting Gary around Bullworth even after he is expelled. The glitch appears only in the PS2 port of Bully and was presumably fixed in Bully: Scholarship Edition. Mission's that Gary makes an appearance (SPOILERS) * Welcome to Bullworth (You meet Gary Smith, he pretty much forces you to be his friend) * This Is your school (Gary shows you the four factions) * Slingshot (You take out some jocks with the slingshot, Gary sets on the bench and watches) * A Little Help (You, Gary, and Pete go behind the old bus and find a hobo) * Defend Bucky (Gary makes you go help a nerd that is getting beat up) * Halloween (You, Gary, and Pete play pranks on kids around bullworth) * The Big Prank (You and Gary pull the fire alarm and watch the gym teacher put out a bag of poo, witch was on fire) * Help Gary (Gary watches you and the bully boss duke it out in the whole) * The Eggs (Gary turns the preps on you by telling lies) * Wrong Part of Town (Gary and the greasers force a nerd to tell them were pee stain is) * Final Showdown(You catch Gary and must fight him) Quotes Walking around *I'm a genius! Geniuses don't NEED medication! *I can't believe I switched my meds again! *I keep imagining myself in charge of a large empire! *I despise weak people! *Friends? Friends are for the weak! Watching a fight *It's like watching dogs mate! *I love watching two moron's beat the crap out of each other! *Come on, kill eachother! *OW- you can't do that! Smith, Gary Smith, Gary